


Stranger Sessions 2: Chris Evans

by curiouserncuriouser, wermadashatters18



Series: Stranger Sessions [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Blind Date, But pretty close, Chris is adorable, F/M, Fake Blood, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Halloween, Halloween photo shoot, Lingerie, Makeouts, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Oh gosh I guess I'll strip with a hot dude, Photo Shoots, Photography, Pictures, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, caring chris evans, chris evans - Freeform, well not exactly nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/pseuds/curiouserncuriouser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/pseuds/wermadashatters18
Summary: Photo shoot? Blind Date? A little bit of both? She agreed to a Halloween themed photo shoot that involves getting down to her lingerie with a stranger. And then she finds out the stranger is none other than Chris Evans...
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stranger Sessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943410
Comments: 54
Kudos: 101





	1. Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! This is the second part to the series that [Curiouserncuriouser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/pseuds/curiouserncuriouser) and I started to write together! I'm SO thankful to have the best co-author and friend to do this fun series with! (GO CHECK HER OTHER STUFF OUT!)
> 
> Now it's Chris' turn to for a blind date. This photo shoot will be Halloween themed! Since it is almost Halloween, I will be posting all 4 chapters before the end of the month.
> 
> Really hope you love it! And please, if you like this one, go back and read the last story in this series too! We're going to keep doing these for a bit, and I'm really excited that it's my turn to share what I wrote! <3

"Aubrey! Stop! There's no need to be this nervous. I wouldn't set this up for you with some asshole," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes at her friend through their video chat.

"Oh, really?" Aubrey challenged, quirkiness her eyebrow up. "Tyler? Remember him?"

Sabrina cringed. "Okay…Tyler was a douchebag but I didn't know that! I promise you Seb's friend is great!"

Aubrey sighed. "If this goes south...you owe me big time."

"Trust me. Trust Seb. Trust Jamie! And you know how it works...if the chemistry isn't there, then it stops."

"I do trust you."

"Well, good. Now go out there before Jamie thinks you chickened out."

"Okay. Bye, bitch. Love you."

"Love you too. You look gorgeous! Go live up your Halloween photoshoot dreams!"

Aubrey hung up with Sabrina and looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She'd always wanted to do a Halloween themed photoshoot but had always been too chicken to do one. When she had heard about how Sabrina had met Seb, she thought maybe it'd be the perfect opportunity to have some fun and….if a hot dude was involved...well, all the better!

Jamie was Sabrina's photographer friend who did stranger photoshoots. Basically, she'd pick two strangers and blindfold them and see if chemistry was there. Sort of like a blind date. Aubrey had seen some of her previous work and it seems she'd always had success with the shoots. The chemistry between Sabrina and Seb had literally almost set the whole building on fire from what she had seen of the shoot and from what Sabrina had told her.

But Aubrey was nervous. She had been afraid Seb's friend would be another famous dude...something that Aubrey felt she would not be comfortable with. But Sabrina assured her that Seb's friend who agreed to this was just a regular guy.

So why was she still so nervous?

Chris was just as nervous in the other room as he waited for Jamie to come get him. Once again he found himself wondering why he'd even agreed to this.

"Come on, man!" Seb had said. "Look how well this worked out for me! Just trust me. Sabrina's friend is amazing. You're going to like her. Just take a chance! What do you have to lose?"

Chris sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as he paced the room. He'd never let anyone set him up like this. A photoshoot?

Not to mention his PR team had been a little leery but…once they had talked to Jamie, even they couldn't find the harm in doing something like this.

Aubrey looked in the mirror one more time and took a deep breath. Even she had to admit she looked stunning. Jamie had picked out an outfit that Aubrey would have never worn normally but...

The lingerie one-piece was silky and black. Her entire back was bare and it dipped low down to the small of her back and had a halter strap around the back of her neck. It was very...cheeky in the sense that her butt was definitely on display. The plunging neckline also guaranteed her large breasts were on display too. Over top of the lingerie was a long-sleeved, black, completely sheer dress.

The dress had a low neckline and was easy to pull on and off over her head. There was a slit in the right side from hip to the floor that made her legs look long even though she was only 5'6.

Aubrey's dark red hair with black highlights had been styled in her natural loose curls with one clip pinning the right side up and away from her face. The make-up they had put on her was more than she normally wore, but she loved the darker tones and winged eyeliner with the smoky eye effect. Her lipstick was a dark red color that honestly would have normally looked stupid with her pale skin. But somehow it didn't with the rest of the get-up.

"You ready in there?" Jamie asked as she knocked. "I'm all set up and ready to go."

Taking another deep breath, Aubrey walked to the door and opened it. Jamie smiled mischievously at her and grabbed her hand to lead her to the set.

"You look hot. Seriously. I cannot wait for this reveal," Jamie said, leading Aubrey to the other room. She stopped Aubrey from going any further and put a blindfold over his eyes and then placed her where she wanted her. "Just wait right here. I'll be right back."

Aubrey stood still, not wanting to kick something with her bare feet on accident. She heard shuffling footsteps and then Jamie's voice speaking to someone else. She felt a presence behind her before a man's back touched hers, making her jump a little.

"Sorry," the man whispered.

"It's fine," Aubrey whispered back.

"We're just gonna take a few with blindfolds on and then I'll have you guys take them off and we'll go from there, okay? If you are not comfortable, we can stop. I want you both to do whatever feels natural for right now."

Aubrey could tell the man behind her was large and muscular just from how his back felt. His right hand reached for her left and cupped it, slowly turning her toward him.

Chris placed his hands on the woman's waist and felt a thrill go through him at the soft material beneath his hands. He felt her sharp intake of breath at being pressed so close to him. He didn't know what came over him, but he lazily moved his hand up her body and over her neck to tilt her chin up toward his.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," Aubrey whispered back, feeling nerves flutter in her stomach.

"Oh! That's perfect. Lean toward each other a little-"

"Ow!" Aubrey said, hissing as their foreheads smacked together.

Chris laughed. "Shit sorry." He laughed harder and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm way too nervous."

Aubrey laughed nervously, smoothing her hands over his broad shoulders. "Me too."

"Guys! The smiles! I can't take it. You're too fucking cute! Okay on 3 I want you to slowly take the blindfolds off each other." Both Chris and Aubrey got their hands into position. "3, 2, 1..."

When the cloth was free of Aubrey's eyes, she opened her eyes and gasped, feeling her heart immediately start pounding in her chest. She was going to KILL Sabrina!! Chris Evans was standing in front of her!! Sabrina had promised it wasn't anyone famous! "But-" She licked her lips nervously and then looked at Jamie who had a shit-eating grin on her face, her camera in her hand.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Chris said, his face looking mesmerized.

Aubrey blushed bright red, suddenly more nervous than before. "Um. You look…" She was stuttering and stumbling over her words like an idiot. Oh my god! Chris Evans! Seriously?!

Chris watched the woman in front of him blush with embarrassment. But God she was beautiful. All soft curves and some tattoos showing through what little she was wearing.

Jamie immediately picked up on the woman's nerves. "Aubrey, do you need a minute?"

Aubrey turned toward Jamie, almost wanting to bolt right from the room, but she made herself shake her head and stay. "I'm okay. Just a shock. I mean…" She gestured toward Chris. "I wasn't prepared for it to be him."

Jamie grinned. "That's the fun part. Not knowing and being surprised!"

"I'm Chris," Chris said, grabbing Aubrey's hand. "I'm guessing Sabrina really didn't tell you who I was."

Aubrey laughed nervously. "She really didn't." She fully looked at Chris then from head to toe. God he looked good! His hair was short and sticking up, but the front was sort of starting to curl and fall onto his forehead. His beard was styled to absolute perfection and not a single hair was out of place. He was wearing a crisp white shirt with a black tie, a black belt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Lord he looked good enough to eat! Why had he agreed to do something like this when the man could have any woman he wanted?! "I'm Aubrey," she added, realizing she hadn't introduced herself.

"You guys ready to continue? Again...I want you both to do what is comfortable. I have some poses I'd like to try but only if you're both okay with it. And since this is a Halloween shoot, we'll be incorporating some fake blood in but you two get comfortable with each other first," Jamie said.


	2. Kisses, Stripping, and Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Aubrey get more comfortable with one another...until Aubrey's nerves get the better of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! I'm so glad everyone is loving this so far! I am posting another chapter tomorrow and then the last one will be posted on Halloween! Since this IS a Halloween photo shoot...I mean it has to end on Halloween!

Chris and Aubrey stared into each other's eyes before Chris gave her that thousand watt smile of his. Aubrey felt some of the tension leak out of her as her own smile crossed over her face.

Jamie started them off by taking pictures of them side by side and holding hands. Aubrey looked over at Chris shyly, looking up at him through her lashes. "Oh, Aubrey! Perfect!" Jamie shouted as Aubrey shot him a shy smile.

They faced each other then and Chris tucked his hand under her chin, tilting her head up toward his. He couldn't help himself. He ran his thumb over her lush lower lip and felt Aubrey's breath quicken.

"Can I kiss you?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Aubrey breathed out on a sigh, going to tip-toe to press her lips against his, one hand going to his muscular shoulder and the other grabbing onto his black silk tie and tugging a little.

The initial shock had worn off, and while Aubrey was still nervous, she felt this weird undeniable pull toward the man and could not for the life of her explain it. His lips against hers were like fire, and his hands wrapped around her back and pulled her flush against him, making her gasp into the kiss.

Chris explored her mouth with his tongue and felt all of his nerves melt away. Maybe Seb was right! Maybe this would actually work!

When they pulled out of the kiss, they were breathless and couldn't contain their smiles.

Aubrey stepped back from him and then giggled at the little bit of lipstick that had stained his lips. She was surprised it wasn't all over him, but she figured it must be the good stuff that doesn't smear much. She reached up with her hand and rubbed her thumb across his bottom lip to wipe the lipstick off.

Chris stared into her dark brown eyes and grabbed her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist as he ran his fingers up her arm.

"Holy shit," Jamie said as she kept snapping pictures. "Guys! These are coming out great!"

Chris kissed up to the bend of Aubrey's arm and found himself wishing the dress wasn't in the way so he could feel her bare skin. "Is this okay?" he asked, letting his hand hover over the slit in her dress. Aubrey nodded and he slid his hand around the back of her thigh to lift her leg, slipping his hand to the back of her knee and placing her leg near his hip. He surprised her by leaning her back, his hand spread wide across the middle of her back to support her.

Aubrey gasped as he dipped her and once the initial shock wore off, she gripped the back of his neck and tilted his head toward the bare skin of her chest. He rubbed his beard against her skin and looked up at her, his long lashes framing his cheeks.

The two of them stood up straight and Aubrey went to move away from him, playing coy for the camera. Chris grabbed her hand and stopped her from leaving.

"Perfect! Aubrey, did you want to be the vampire for this?"

"Yeah," Aubrey answered.

"Perfect! Turn to look over your shoulder at me so Chris can't see your face and smile with your mouth open. Almost like a laugh."

Aubrey did as Jamie directed, and then Jamie said something to an assistant of hers and fog started creeping into the room. The lighting dimmed significantly except for the flash of the camera.

"Go back to Chris. He's your victim now," Jamie said.

Aubrey let go of Chris's hand and turned to him, walking slowly toward him. When she reached him, he looked down at her in wonder, almost as if under a spell. HER spell. Her fingers ghosted up the front of his shirt to the knot in his tie. She loosened the tie a bit and then undid a few buttons of his shirt, exposing his neck more.

Chris watched her, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the determined look in her eye.

"This is okay?" Aubrey whispered, her lips only an inch from his own.

"Yes," he whispered as her lips pressed against his.

Aubrey rubbed her fingers through his beard, her nails lightly scratching down his neck before her lips followed.

"And...stop!" Jamie shouted. "I need blood, people!"

Jamie and Chris froze in their tracks and let the make-up team direct them what to do. They directed Aubrey on what to do with the fake blood packet in her mouth. She pretended to bite Chris's neck, and he tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut like he was in pain. He felt the fake blood run down his neck, and when Aubrey pulled back, the make-up team quickly added more blood to his white shirt and made holes in his neck.

Fake blood was running down Aubrey's face and chest. She looked fucking amazing. Hottest vampire ever!

Jamie started taking pictures again and Aubrey grabbed Chris by the chin, digging her nails into his skin and making him gasp a little.

Chris almost died on the spot when she wrapped her other hand into his tie and tugged hard, pulling him down to her so he would kiss her blood stained lips.

Aubrey suddenly felt silly and pulled back. "Shit. Sorry! I didn't mean to tug that hard."

Chris was feeling a little dazed by her kiss. "It's okay. I don't mind. If you do anything I'm not okay with, I would tell you."

Aubrey gave him a shy look, her face blushing a little as she bit her lip.

Chris pulled her to him, laughing as she almost tripped on the bottom of her dress. "Why aren't you wearing shoes, by the way?"

Jamie literally snorted behind the camera. "Because I wouldn't let her wear Converses, Vans, or combat boots."

Chris raised an eyebrow at Aubrey. Aubrey threw her head back and laughed, her hands on Chris's shoulders. It was the most beautiful thing she had done yet. Her hair flung back and cascaded down her back and she looked so happy that he couldn't help but smile too. He knew it was crazy...but somehow he knew at that moment as he watched her laugh literally light up the room that he would do whatever it took to convince her to go out with him.

"I hate heels," Aubrey told him. "Since we couldn't compromise on shoes, I went barefoot."

Chris chuckled. "I like it. You really do look gorgeous."

Aubrey tucked her hair shyly behind her ear. "Yeah?" She smiled at him and he felt his heart best fast in his chest. "Thank you. You do too."

"You guys ready for the bedroom set?" Jamie asked. "Just pretend you're bringing him somewhere. We'll get the fake blood cleaned up first off of you both."

They did as directed and then got led to separate rooms to get the fake blood cleaned off their skin.

Aubrey watched Jamie come into her dressing room with a huge grin on her face.

"So…"

"You and Sabrina are evil," Aubrey told the other woman.

"Oh, come on! This is turning out great. There is….sooooo much chemistry there. So much fire!"

Aubrey blushed. "Nooo. This is just a photoshoot! It's not going to lead to anything…"

Jamie rolled her eyes so hard Aubrey swore the room shook. "Yeah. Okay. Deniallllllll. We'll see." And then Jamie left as quickly as she came.

When Aubrey and Chris were cleaned up, they met back up on set near the bed. The room was simply decorated with dark curtains and white bed linens.

"I need both of you to look at the camera together. Doesn't matter how. And I need open mouthed smiles," Jamie said.

Chris pulled Aubrey against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. They turned toward the camera together and did as Jamie asked.

"Okay, you two. I'm not going to direct you much anymore. You two do what feels comfortable. Take off as much clothes as you want. Or keep them on. It's whatever you want," Jamie told them.

Aubrey looked to Chris nervously and he shot her a goofy smile that made Aubrey's heart melt. "Well...I mean, I'm comfortable with my dress coming off," she told him.

Chris blushed just the slightest bit. "I'm okay with going down to my underwear."

Aubrey's eyes lit up. "Can I…undress you?"

Chris nodded and watched Aubrey come toward him. Her black painted nails raked up his shirt before slowly unbuttoning it. She tugged his shirt out of his pants and then loosed the tie to tug over his head.

Aubrey looked over at Jamie and laughed nervously before putting the tie over her own head and letting it dangle between her breasts. She smoothed her hands over top of his white undershirt that was stained with blood like his button up had been.

Chris watched her lick her lips as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and to the floor. She grasped the bottom of his undershirt next, the tips of her fingers lightly grazing his lower belly and making him take a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, sorry," she said, immediately dropping her hands back.

Chris shook his head and picked her hands back up. "No it's okay. I just wasn't expecting it. I told you... you can do whatever you want…"

She laughed again that same beautiful laugh and Chris felt every ounce of sanity leave him.

Aubrey tugged his undershirt over his head and her hands immediately roved over his skin and hair on his chest. He had tattoos on his abdomen in several places. She let her hands trail down his stomach, following the trail of hair there to his belt.

Chris pulled her hands away then. "Sit," he told her, pointing toward the bed.

Aubrey raised her eyebrows at him but moved to sit on the bed. Chris watched her face as he slid his shoes off and reached down to take off his socks. His hands moved to his belt next and he saw her watch in fascination as he unbuckled it and nearly ripped it from the loops of his pants to throw on the floor.

He thought that was very interesting. She clearly had a fascination with belts…something he'd keep in mind if they did wind up going out after this. Chris unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down before letting his pants fall to the floor.

Aubrey licked her lips as he was left in just a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs that clung to him. She stood up from the bed to kiss him again, not sure where the boost of confidence was coming from.

Chris's hands pushed the sheer dress up and broke the kiss to bring it over her head. He tugged it off her arms and flung it to the floor. The sheer dress had allowed him to see all along what she'd been wearing underneath, but now he could finally touch the bodysuit and her skin.

Aubrey gasped as he suddenly picked her up, making her wrap her legs and arms around him as he ran his hands up her bare back and sides.

"Okay?" he whispered, looking up at her as he slid his palms down the curve of her ass.

Aubrey nodded, distantly hearing the shutter of the camera but found she could only pay attention to the man in front of her. What was happening?

He gripped her ass in his hands and nearly moaned as he felt the silky texture of her bodysuit. Chris walked them toward the bed and put a knee up onto it so he could set her down in the middle.

Aubrey shuffled on the bed toward the pillows and pushed herself up to her elbows to watch Chris. He laid himself between her legs, bending her one leg up so her foot was flat on the bed. He kissed the inside of her knee and looked into the camera, making Jamie squeal in excitement.

Aubrey's pulse quickened as Chris rubbed his beard over the sensitive skin of her thigh. He pushed up to hover over her on all fours and he kissed his way up from her belly to her lips.

This shoot was going from hot to absolutely on fucking fire. Chris knew he was crossing into dangerous territory and had to keep reminding himself several times that they were not alone in the room.

Chris pushed her to lay flat on the bed and he hovered over top of her, his lips teasing her neck before his hand grabbed the tie and tightened it around her pale throat. He wrapped his fist in the fabric and tugged just a little, not wanting to actually hurt her or choke her.

Aubrey’s back arched on the bed, her eyes closing. She was aware of which side of the room Jamie was on and didn’t want to block the shot with her own arms so she balled the sheets with her hands.

Never in her life had she really had a choking kink...but damned if she wasn't starting to develop one right now. She could feel herself getting wet, much to her embarrassment. And suddenly, Aubrey realized that maybe this was more real than she had previously thought. Was Chris Evans actually...flirting with her? Could this even be considered flirting? She didn't know what the fuck this even was.

Aubrey opened her eyes and looked up at Chris, whose face was only inches from hers.

Chris immediately sensed the change in her body language and backed off, letting go of the tie. "Are you okay?" he whispered softly to her, hearing Jamie stop taking pictures.

"Aubrey, what's wrong?" Jamie asked, picking up on the sudden tension.

Aubrey covered her face with her hands, feeling embarrassment creep in again at how uncomfortably aroused she had gotten with Chris on top of her. "I need a minute," she mumbled before rolling away from Chris and off the bed. Before anyone could say anything else to her, she ran off to the room she had been using to get dressed earlier. She sat on her couch and leaned her elbows on her knees so she could hold her head in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?!
> 
> Comments give me lifeeeeee!


	3. Sparks flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie talks Aubrey through her nerves, and then things begin to really heat up between Aubrey and Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 3rd chapter!! We've got ONE more in this part! Which will be posted on HALLOWEEN! 
> 
> 🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃🎃
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one! Things reallyyyyyyyy start to heat up 😉😉

Chris got off the bed and looked over at Jamie who shrugged at him. He didn't know if he had done something to make her uncomfortable, and he felt awful. "Should I...?"

Jamie shook her head. "Let me go see what's up."

Aubrey sighed when there was a soft knock on her door moments later. "Come in."

Jamie came in and sat down next to Aubrey on the couch. "Did something happen? Did he do something that made you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes. Well, no. Not really..." Aubrey laughed as Jamie raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know, Jamie. I just...he's Chris Evans and I feel stupid for the effect he has on me when we just met and we've barely even talked."

Jamie pursed her lips for a second, trying to think how to word what she was about to say. "So...you're really attracted to him is what you're saying?"

"Yes! And now I feel stupid! I was literally getting freaking aroused in there!"

Jamie couldn't help the laugh that came out of her mouth and Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry!" Jamie said with a chuckle. "I'm just trying to see what the problem is because...from my angle, both of you were getting pretty into it."

Aubrey blushed harder. "But...no! He's-"

"Aubrey, stop! He's clearly attracted to you! The chemistry is there! But if you're uncomfortable we can stop. I don't want you to not be on board. You say the words, and I'll pull the plug. But I can tell you that you weren't the only one aroused out there...you just didn't notice because your eyes were closed and he wasn't all the way on top of you..."

"Oh my god!" Aubrey exclaimed, covering her face again. "Jamie!"

Jamie cackled. "I'm not lyinggggg. I'm a lesbian but that doesn't mean I don't notice some dick every so often."

"JAMIE!" Aubrey shrieked, falling back against the couch in a fit of giggles. She could not even believe they were having this conversation...and now she felt kind of stupid for running from the room like an idiot. "He must think I'm an idiot."

"He does not," Jamie said, patting Aubrey's leg. "I can assure you he doesn't think that. I think he thought that he did something wrong to make you run off."

Aubrey sighed and stood up. "He didn't. I was just being..."

"A nervous nincompoop with a giant crush on a hot dude. No. I get it, dude," Jamie said, making Aubrey snort with laughter.

"Okay. I'm good. I just needed a minute to decompress."

"You sure you want to continue? We can stop. I really don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm just...uncomfortably horny," Aubrey admitted with a blush to her cheeks.

Jamie threw her head back and laughed as she stood up. "Well...I mean...I definitely see some sparks flying so...never know where the night will lead."

"You're horrible."

"But you know I'm rightttttt," Jamie said in a sing-song voice.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and followed Jamie back out to the room where Chris was sitting on the edge of the bed looking worried. He stood up quickly as soon as he saw her come back out with Jamie and he walked right up to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. We can stop-" Chris started, his face full of worry. He was convinced he must have creeped her out and she was now going to run for the hills. But god he hoped not...he could not deny this feeling he felt about her. It was ridiculous. They'd barely talked but...he couldn't deny how he felt.

Aubrey put her hand on his bare chest to stop him from talking further and shook her head. "I just needed a minute. You didn't do anything. I promise, Chris. I just...was getting into my own head a little too much." She gave him a soft smile.

Chris knew all too well about getting into your head too much about things. He gave her a soft smile back and gently ran the backs of his fingers across her cheekbone. Chris could not help it. He HAD to touch her. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he whispered to her.

Aubrey sighed, her eyes closing as she leaned into the touch of his hand. When she opened her eyes again, Chris was staring at her with so much emotion in his eyes it was almost too much. “I just...was getting a little bit um…” She blushed again and tried to turn away but he brought his other hand up to hold her face steady.

Chris ran his thumbs over her cheeks and kept gazing into her eyes. “I’m sorry that I was getting uh...aroused. I just…” He leaned his forehead against hers. “I can’t seem to help it around you and I don’t know how to stop it.” He laughed nervously and pulled back to see her face again.

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows. “You were? I didn’t know… I mean...I was too. God this is a little embarrassing. Especially with an audience.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and stepped closer to him, leaning her face against his chest.

Chris wrapped his arms firmly around her, and out of the corner of his eye saw Jamie torn whether she should take any pictures of them or not right now. He shook his head and held up his finger, silently asking for her to wait a minute. “Do you want to keep doing this? We can stop. We can go somewhere else and talk. I’ll take you to dinner. Or…” He trailed off. He ran his hands up and down her bare back, trying to soother her nerves.

Aubrey gently kissed the eagle tattoo on his chest and just let him hold her for a moment. “I want to finish this. We were doing great and it was fun. I’m sorry I fucked it up.”

Chris pulled back to look into her eyes again and shook his head. “You didn’t fuck anything up. I promise. Let’s finish this and then...if you want, I’d still really like to take you to dinner.”

Aubrey’s heart leapt in her chest. “Yeah?”

Chris grinned at her, that famous thousand watt smile of his that caused women to swoon everywhere...Aubrey included. “Yeah. Of course.”

Aubrey took a deep breath. “Okay.” She turned back to Jamie. “Jamie, I’m sorry.”

Jamie waved her off. “It’s fine but we’ve only got half an hour left before I have to clean up and get out of here. Someone else will be here for another shoot in about an hour. I share the space with other photographers,” she explained.

Chris and Aubrey quickly got back on the bed. Aubrey laid back down and Chris hovered over her, his delicate fingers loosening the tie to take it off of her.

She smiled up at him, her hand reaching up to grip his shoulder and bicep as he leaned down to kiss her lips again.

Jamie got a few more pictures before deciding to see if she could guide them to a different route. “What if you get on top of him Aubrey?”

Chris moved to sit on the edge of the bed so his feet were on the floor. Aubrey stood in front of him and looked down at him, tilting his head up to look at her.

She straddled his legs and sat on his thighs as his hands ran up her legs and the sides of her body. Aubrey grabbed Chris’s hands and pushed them to her butt. “Go ahead,” she urged him, and then gasped when his hands tightened on her ass.

Chris was done for. This beautiful woman was going to be the death of him...and he would enjoy every second of it. He wanted to know every single thing about her. He wanted to be able to see and touch every single inch of her body. He wanted to know what it was like to sink his cock into her over and over…

He could not stop himself from getting hard now, and he knew Aubrey felt it. Jamie was quiet as she kept snapping pictures of the two of them...and he found himself wishing they were alone in this damn room so he could just…

Aubrey snapped Chris out of his daze as he ran her hands through his hair, scratching his scalp with her long nails and pressing his face between her breasts.

Chris kissed her sternum, his hands gripping her ass a little tighter and pressing her closer to him, causing her to gasp at the feel of his cock pressing against her most intimate parts. He rubbed his beard against her sensitive skin, looking up at her as she threw her head back. He reached up with one hand and took the hair clip out of her hair to toss it to the floor, letting the rest of the hair spill down over her shoulders.

Aubrey looked down at him and then pushed him flat against the bed so she could hover over him. Both of them laughed at first but then Chris gulped as she grabbed his arms and forced them above his head.

“Oh my god,” Jamie said with a small squeal. “Perfect! Aubrey, turn toward me for a sec.” Aubrey did as Jamie said and smiled wickedly at the other woman. “Oh my god!”

Aubrey looked back down at Chris and leaned down to bite his bottom lip between her teeth. Chris was just about to flip her over beneath him again when Jamie said, “Okay, you two! I have a few more shots I want to get in the bathtub with some more fake blood and then we’re done!”

Chris and Aubrey laughed at the pouts that immediately crossed both of their faces. They weren’t ready for it to be over… But...they both knew that the sooner this was over, the sooner they could get dinner and get to know each other better.

Aubrey and Chris got up from the bed and followed Jamie toward the bathtub she had set up in another part of the large room.

“Chris, get in first and Aubrey straddle him and face him please,” Jamie muttered, trying to get the lighting just right as she watched them both.

Jamie took a few pictures of them doing various things before the crew brought out big packets of blood made to look like hospital blood bags. Chris and Aubrey each took one and pretended to drink from them, letting blood run down the sides of their mouths.

Chris surprised her by pouring some of the blood down her chest. He smirked at her. “Can I lick you?” he asked.

Aubrey laughed and nodded, but then gasped when his tongue was licking between her breasts. She arched her back and exposed her throat to him, letting him lick the fake blood off of her.

Chris reached up and entangled one of his hands into her hair, tugging on the silky strands to keep her throat exposed. Her hands flew to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. They were getting blood all over each other now, but they could hear the excited noises coming from Jamie as the camera kept clicking away.

“Holy shit!” Jamie said. “That’s a wrap! WOW! You two...these are going to be amazing! Gimme tonight to edit some of these for the theme and I’ll show you the proofs tomorrow. We can talk about if you want to release them or not. It’s entirely up to both of you. Let’s get you two cleaned up. You’re a mess!”

Aubrey laughed and stood up in the tub before helping Chris to his feet. He squeezed her hands before they went their separate ways to get the fake blood cleaned off of them. She used wipes to get some of the make-up off of her face and got dressed in the clothes she came in earlier. She had worn a pair of dark skinny jeans with a few rips in them, a pair of maroon Vans, and a maroon thermal henley that had three buttons toward the top and holes in the sleeves for her thumbs to go through. She put on her leather jacket, thankful that even though it was mid-October that it was not that cold of a day, and then walked out of her room.

Chris had been waiting in the hall for her. He had gotten dressed a little faster, feeling excited that their day wasn’t over yet. He had dressed in jeans, Nikes, a blue and black flannel shirt over a black tee, and navy blue cargo jacket. He also added a hat and some sunglasses. They were in New York...he was just being extra careful in case he got spotted by some paparazzi. It COULD happen.

When Aubrey walked out, she saw Chris standing with his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall. She smiled shyly at him and watched him smile as he saw her. “I don’t come to the city often. Do you have any suggestions?”

Chris laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they started to leave the building. “There’s a great pizza place a few blocks from here that I try to go to whenever I’m in the city.”

“Pizza is my favorite! Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay what did we think of this one?! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You know the drill! Comments, please! <3


	4. The SEX!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Chris get a bite to eat and then head to a hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! THIS IS THE SEX!!
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN, WITCHES!!!!!
> 
> If you loved this one, please subscribe the to the series! This is the final chapter for Chris, but my wonderful co-writer and I are going to keep this going!
> 
> You'll get more from us soon!

Aubrey and Chris chatted as they made their way to the pizza place, asking each other the silly questions you always ask when you first start getting to know someone. It was bizarre to Aubrey that they had just had this...intensely intimate experience together but now they were talking about...their favorite movies and favorite colors. Once again she asked herself...what the fuck was happening?

Once they arrived at the pizza place, were seated, and had their food in front of them, Chris smiled at her. “So...that was a first for me. I mean...I’ve done photoshoots before, but it’s always been for a product or a magazine…”

Aubrey chewed her mouth full of pizza before saying, “Well, I can’t imagine you’ve been on many blind dates that were set-up like that.”

Chris laughed, and Aubrey felt her heart flutter and had to calm herself. She couldn’t be feeling like this for him after not even one day! “Well...I actually don’t go on a lot of blind dates. I’ve tried it a few times, but…”

“Probably not the easiest thing...you dating anyone outside of ‘Hollywood’, I mean.”

“It’s not. But so many women in the acting industry are…”

“Fake, superficial, bitchy, narcissistic,” Aubrey ticked off on her fingers and then cringed at the shocked look on his face. “I mean...not everyone is like that, I’m sure. I’ve unfortunately had a few bad experiences with some celebrities…”

“I’m almost afraid to ask who… but now I’m curious how you met them.”

Aubrey shrugged and took another bite of her pizza before answering. “I… How do I say this without sounding like a crazy person?” She bit her lip nervously. “I am a huge nerd. I’ve been to tons of cons. I usually even work as a staff member at them...well, the summer ones anyway since I have summers off.”

“You have summers off...so you’re a teacher?”

Aubrey nodded and tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ear. “Yeah um in Boston actually. I teach middle school history.”

Chris blinked. “You’re from Boston? I live right outside of the city.”

Aubrey blushed. “I know...I mean. I’m a bit of a fan,” she muttered. “Which Sabrina clearly knew…” Aubrey rolled her eyes as Chris chuckled. “Sabrina and I have been friends since college. It sucks that she lives so far away now, but we do get together every so often. Anyway...she had told me Seb’s friend was a normal dude not…” she gestured vaguely toward him with her hand.

“I mean...I promise I am a normal dude under all the Hollywood bullshit.”

Aubrey sputtered out, “That’s not….I didn’t mean…”

Chris shook his head and put his hand on hers. “I knew what you meant.”

They continued talking until they finished eating, and Chris invited her back to his hotel room, making Aubrey feel nervous as hell… But she agreed. She couldn’t help feeling like...there was just something THERE with him. Which sounded crazy. But...she had to see it through.

When they got back to the hotel, Chris could tell Aubrey was feeling nervous. He led them to the couch so they could sit.

Aubrey couldn’t take it anymore. “Why did you do this? You could have any woman you want… Why take the chance that I could be some...random weirdo who you wouldn’t even have a connection with?” she blurted.

Chris studied her face closely and slid closer to her, turning his body toward hers. “I trust Seb. If this worked out so well for him...how could I not give it a shot? And Sabrina is amazing. I trust her choice of friends. So why not take the chance? I’m not getting any younger. I’m going to be 40 soon. At worst...there would have been nothing between us and we could have called the whole thing off.”

“And...at best?” Aubrey asked, her voice soft and breathy.

Chris smiled softly at her before bringing his hand up to drag his knuckles across her cheek. “I want to be very very clear. I want to keep going out with you back in Boston. I just...feel this weird connection.”

“You feel it too?”

He nodded. “I can’t explain it. And if I tried to explain it to anyone else…”

“They’d think we were absolutely fucking crazy. Or on drugs,” she said with a laugh.

Chris laughed too and leaned closer. “Exactly but...I don’t want this to end.”

Aubrey swallowed and leaned into his hand. “It doesn’t have to,” she whispered.

Chris leaned in and kissed her lips and it felt like the first time all over again. Her soft lips parted and his tongue took advantage.

Aubrey gasped, feeling her heart beating fast in her chest. She crawled toward him, not breaking the kiss as she clumsily straddled his thighs. She wanted to feel him. And God did she want to get him naked… She was done being nervous. She was done being anxious. She was just going to let herself feel every single thing she’d been feeling since she laid eyes on him all those hours ago.

Chris couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed her ass in his hands and stood up, making her squeal as he picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms shot up to grab onto his shoulders.

“Are we going to the bedroom?” Aubrey asked, already knowing the answer by the growing bulge she could feel in his jeans.

“Fuck, yes,” Chris said.

Aubrey sighed and kissed him again, biting his luscious bottom lip between her teeth and tugging it gently.

Chris stumbled into the other room and groaned. He reluctantly set her down on her feet, but was rewarded with her slowly dragging her body every inch down his, her hips pressing firmly against his cock. “Shit,” he nearly growled out.

Aubrey gave him an innocent smile and stepped back so she could step out of her shoes and take off her jacket, watching Chris quickly move to do the same. Both of them wasted no time taking off the rest of their clothes, and Aubrey was thrilled to see the same black underwear on him that he’d had on during the shoot.

Chris was equally happy to find that Aubrey was still wearing the black silky bodysuit from the shoot too. He’d been itching to strip her out of her, and he quickly walked to her and gripped her ass in his hands again before kissing her roughly. He slid his hands slowly up her back and traced over the halter top before moving to the front.

Aubrey gasped as his fingers roamed the front of the bodysuit, feeling him trace the outer edge around her breasts. She took his hands and urged him to grab her breasts, pulling out of the kiss so she could see the expression on his face.

He looked down into her eyes and then started tugging the halter over her head, smoothing her hair away so it wouldn’t get caught. When he got the strap over her head, he let it fall and grabbed her breasts in his hands, letting his palms tease over her nipples.

Aubrey moaned at the first touch of his hands to her bare breasts, feeling her nipples immediately respond to him. She let him guide her toward the bed until she was laying on it, and he leaned over her body, looking at her with this...devilish look in his eyes before his lips closed around one of her nipples.

Chris held her hips still as she nearly shot off the bed, his lips curving into a smile as he gently bit her nipple.

“Fuck!” Aubrey shouted, and then tried to pull him off her breast. “Chris! Please! The whole damn photoshoot was foreplay enough!”

He grinned down at her and backed off so he could pull the bodysuit down and off her legs and throw it to the floor. Aubrey moved up the bed and then watched as Chris pulled his own underwear off and let them fall to the floor.

She felt herself immediately get wet at the sight of him fully naked. She had known from feeling his hard cock pressed against her that Chris was big...but she had not been prepared. He was big AND thick and...fuck!!!!

Chris watched her face and then nearly moaned as she subtly licked her lips and started crawling toward him.

“Please tell me you have condoms, Chris,” she whispered as she knelt before him, her hand wrapping around his hard cock and stroking it.

He dropped his forehead against hers and nodded. “Yeah,” he gasped out, reluctantly pulling away from her to go into his bag.

Aubrey got comfortable on the bed while she waited for him, pulling the covers back and arranging the pillows. She watched Chris dim the lights and then stared, transfixed, as he rolled the condom onto himself. “Come here...please,” she whispered, beckoning him a crook of her finger.

He grinned mischievously at her and crawled onto the bed, making her lay down so he could get on top of her. He parted her legs with his right hand, holding himself up with his left as he touched her slick folds.

Aubrey moaned softly as he started kissing all over her neck and chest, his fingers rubbing against her clit before thrusting into her. Her eyes fluttered shut, her manicured nails of her right hand reaching up to dig into the skin of Chris’s bicep.

Chris groaned and slowly thrust two of his fingers in and out of her, his thumb rubbing her clit. She was already so wet...and he knew it wouldn’t take much more until she was coming around his fingers. He wanted to get her there… “Aubrey,” he said in a low voice. “You feel so fucking good around my fingers. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

Aubrey’s eyes flew open wide as she stared up at Chris, loving the tone of voice and the dirty talk. “Chris,” she whimpered. “Please!”

Chris slid a third finger inside of her, moving his hand faster and she yelled out as she orgasmed. It was beautiful watching her come undone beneath him, but god did he want to be inside of her the next time she did that… He eased her back down from the orgasm and withdrew his fingers. He leaned down to gently kiss in a straight line up her chest and neck, his nose brushing her chin as she recovered.

“Just fuck me,” Aubrey suddnely commanded, surprising both herself and Chris. “Please. I want to feel you,” she practically begged.

What else could he do but comply? Chris guided himself into her tight channel and moaned as she stretched around him. He went slow, letting her body adjust to him since she was so tight.

Aubrey felt like she was going to die...but boy would it be a way to go. Chris’s thick cock was stretching her in ways she’d never been stretched before. No one she’d been with had been as...gifted with size as him. Chris surprised her again when his thumb started rubbing her clit, trying to give her some pleasure as he continued to thrust into her.

When Chris bottomed out, he stilled his hips for a moment and just leaned his forehead against hers. “God, Aubrey.”

“I know,” she said, wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbing his face in her hands. “I know.”

Chris started moving when she raised her hips off the bed, signalling to him that she was ready for him to move. Every inch out and back in was agony to him until he couldn’t take it anymore. He started fucking her like she had asked, sitting up on his knees and grabbing her hips in his hands to raise her into a bridge position on the bed with her shoulders against the mattress.

Aubrey was a fucking wreck. He was going to wreck her forever...and she was just going to let him. She watched his face as he watched his own cock disappear inside of her. He surprised her again when he met her eyes with a wicked smile and reached down to wrap his hand around her throat, using just the tiniest bit of pressure.

Chris choked on a breath of air as her body clenched around him. “Fuck!” he shouted and then started moving his hips harder and faster, leaving his hand around her throat.

“Please!” she begged, not even sure what the fuck she was begging for at this point. She pressed her feet into the mattress to help give her leverage so he didn't have to hold her up.

Chris gave her a dazed look through his long eyelashes and added a little more pressure around her throat. He rubbed her clit with the thumb on his other hand and nearly slammed into her and it threw her right into another orgasm and it took him with her.

Aubrey gasped as he let go of her throat and shouted loudly as she clenched around him, hearing his own moans echoing with hers as he finished with her. She was distantly aware that she had scratched his arms pretty good, but it got pushed to the back of her mind as he pushed her hips back on the bed and slowly pulled out of her, making her groan. Oh she was going to be so deliciously sore tomorrow…

Chris fell to the bed next to her, both of them breathing heavily as they stared up at the ceiling. Fuck. He’d never had sex that good before. He just...this was unreal. How was this real?

Later once they’d cleaned up and started their post ‘love-making’ cuddle session, Aubrey was laying on her stomach while Chris was on his side next to her, his fingers softly drawing shapes on her bare back.

“What now?” she asked him quietly.

“Well, I think I need a little bit longer before we go another round. But I have plans…”

Aubrey laughed and whacked his chest with the back of her hand. “No, you big meatball. I mean what happens when we go back to Boston tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow when we get home, I call you. I ask you to dinner later in the week. You accept. We go out and then maybe end up at one of our places. You can come to mine. My roommate is pretty cool. He drools a lot but the cute puppy dog stare he gives you will make you forget all that.”

Aubrey laughed loudly and stuffed her face into her pillow to muffle it a little bit. He started laughing too, not able to help it since her laughter was so contagious. When they calmed down, she turned to look at him again. “I’d like to...see where this takes us.”

“Me too,” he said, leaning down to kiss her bare shoulder.

“And don’t think I missed that comment about you having plans for tonight… What are these plans? Can you share them?”

Chris grinned and then shoved the blankets away from them so he could straddle her legs. He leaned over her and kissed his way up her spine. He grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head. His hand lightly smacked her ass and then he whispered into her ear, “I’ve got plans. Don’t think I forgot how you reacted to my belt earlier...definitely experimenting with that later.

“Chris, you-” she got cut off as he slid his fingers between her legs and started teasing her. “Ohhh,” she sighed.

“Mmmm...I can’t wait to have some more fun with you,” Chris told her as he leaned down and nipped her shoulder.

Yeah. Aubrey couldn’t wait either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...what did we think?!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFEEEE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well.....what did you all think? I LOVE Aubrey and Chris and can't wait till you guys see it all unfold!
> 
> Comments and kudos, please!


End file.
